One Night At The RPD
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: late one night at the RPD station, Leon, Chris and Kevin stay behind to do some last minute paperwork. who would've thought that doing paperwork could be so much fun? ChrisxLeonxKevin. R&R!


Chris sighed as he shuffled some papers on his desk, part of him wanting to tear

the papers but he restrained himself. he leaned back in his chair as he stretched,

glancing at the clock on the wall.

"been a long time, hasn't it now?" Leon smiled sympathetically, sitting at a desk

in the corner. Kevin simply yawned and lazily clicked his pen.

the three men had been assigned a hefty workload, and had been 'asked' to close up

the precinct for the night-while everyone else had fled and started

their vacations.

"hell yeah, how much have you guys got left?" Kevin glanced between his fellow

officers in the room. since the three men were the only ones in the entire building,

they thought that it might be more tolerable if they worked together.

Kevin, Chris and Leon had piled in the S.T.A.R.S office in hopes of churning out

the work faster. at least together, they wouldn't be lonely or too bored.

"uh..just one report left. you?" Chris replied as he thumbed the remaining papers

on his desk. Kevin glanced at his table and shrugged "three, I guess."

"how 'bout you, rookie?" Kevin glanced at the blonde.

"I'm done." Leon smiled sheepishly, slightly bowing his head.

"what? then why are you still here?" Chris looked at the younger man in shock.

"I don't really have anything better to do, and...I thought I'd keep

you guys company while you were still working." Leon rubbed the back of his head.

"you should teach me how to work that fast." Chris scratched away at the remaining

papers with his pen. Kevin tried to get the gumption to even lift a pen, he

was not in the mood to work anymore. he lost his interest about five hours ago.

"you must've been a real brainiac in school, weren't you?" Kevin snickered at

Leon's response, admiring the kid's patience and resolve to stay behind.

after another two hours, Leon had gotten bored and stole a couple of chocolates

from Rebecca's desk that he was sitting at. Kevin was spinning in Jill's chair,

occasionally bumping his knee into a drawer. he had finally finished his part of

the paper work, but suddenly didn't feel like trudging home in the cold night.

but then he didn't have anything to do in the office, so what now?

"I'm gonna get some coffee, maybe a chocolate bar. anybody want anything?"

Kevin sighed as he sat up from his chair. "I guess I'll have a three musketeers."

Leon looked up from a picture of Rebecca and some guy in a blue shirt.

the man in the photo looked handsome, despite the weird drawled tattoo on his arm.

"eh...skittles? otherwise nothing for me." Chris muttered, glancing from a record

book and a file. Kevin nodded and walked out of the room, taking his time

while giving his legs a good stretch. the paper work and the men would be there

when he got back anyways, so why rush?

when he finally reached the candy machine, he bought five different candy bars.

forest Speyer always got to the skittles before Chris did, so Kevin hoped that Chris

would be just as satisfied with an almond joy bar-it was still fruit, right?

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"finally! I'm finished." Chris raised his arms over his head in victory.

"great, I'll take them down to Marvin's office." Leon dragged himself out of the

chair, his knees popping.

just when Leon bent over Chris' desk to gather the folders, Chris took a glance

at Leon's ass. Leon had a nice firm, round ass. he couldn't help himself when he

lightly brushed his hand on a cheek, instantly latching on and squeezing it.

Leon lightly gasped and glanced at Chris. Chris didn't care if Leon was into it or

not, he wouldn't stop touching the blonde's ass unless his arm was cut off.

oddly, Leon didn't stop him. when Chris' fingers brushed over where leon's

entrance would be against the tight pants, Leon moaned and bent over more,

pushing up against the hand. Chris' pants suddenly felt tighter and he felt hotter.

"come here." Chris grabbed Leon's arms and pulled him closer. Leon sat in Chris'

lap, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck. Chris unzipped Leon's pants

and started to stroke his cock. Leon moaned louder, jerking in the hand.

Leon tried his best to return the favor by rubbing the front of Chris' pants,

his movements sloppy from the attention to his own erection.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

when Kevin walked in with the handful of chocolate bars, he found the two men in

Chris' chair. Leon was upside down, sucking and licking Chris' cock. Chris held

Leon in place and had his legs over his shoulders as he sucked on Leon's cock.

in a way, it looked like Chris was still sitting down fully clothed and Leon

was half sprawled on Chris' lap and shoulders.

"you guys should've yelled down at me, I would've come back faster." Kevin smirked.

Chris stopped sucking on Leon, noticing Kevin's arousal with a cheeky smile.

"well, you're not too late." Chris motioned for him to come over.

Levin tossed the candy bars onto Chris' desk and started to strip.

Leon immediately stopped and started to wriggle out of Chris' grasp.

"hey, where do you think you're going?" Chris tried to hold onto leon's waist.

"awww is the rookie embarrassed to play?" Kevin cooed playfully, removing his shirt.

"here, I'll take him Chris. you start stripping." Kevin helped Leon off of Chris'

lap and held him tightly, deeply kissing him. Chris nearly ripped off his

clothes, wanting to join in the group kiss. Kevin slipped his tongue into leon's

mouth, earning moans from the blonde.

Leon returned the kiss, running his hand through his senior's long hair.

it's not that Leon was afraid or unattracted to Kevin, he admired the man, he was

just shy around the cop. with the shyness past him, Leon gave in to all of Kevin's

touches and caresses.

Chris placed one arm around Leon's shoulders while the other was over Kevin's.

he stuck out his tongue and ran it over Kevin and Leon's joined tongues.

Kevin stroked Leon's cock, earning a choked moan. Chris rubbed the front of Kevin's

pants, earning groans. Chris unbuttoned Leon's vest and shirt, tugging it off.

Kevin pulled Leon's already opened pants down, Leon stepped out of them.

"so...where should we do this?" Leon blushed. "eh, Barry's desk is fine." Chris

shrugged. "you sure the guy would be ok with that?" Kevin walked over to the

defenseless furniture, about to be christened.

"well, he's been an ass lately. it makes sense for him to sit at a desk that smells

the same as his mood." Chris smirked.

with that, Kevin knocked all the papers and gun parts off the table top.

Chris sat Leon on top of the desk, going through his own to look for lube.

Kevin removed his boots and pants, finally able to relax.

Leon only blushed more, having two men all over him was overwhelming, but hot.

Chris found the bottle of lube, squeezing it onto his fingers. Leon quirked his

eyebrows. "why do you even have that in here Chris?" Leon stared at the gel in

the brunettes wet hands, even more turned on. "Chris and I have been...busy."

Kevin winked at the blonde, placing a hand on his thigh. "you..two?"

"yup. almost a year now." Chris smiled. "but-" Kevin silenced his new lover with a

kiss. "no more talking." Kevin whispered.

Chris got between leon's legs, anxious to get started. "you want to go first?"

Kevin asked Chris, patting him on the shoulder. Chris grinned openly.

Kevin grinned back and started to kiss Leon once more. Chris smoothed his fingertips

along the rim of Leon's entrance, tickling him. as Chris pushed his fingers into

Leon, Leon's stomach growled. Leon glared at his own stomach with annoyance.

Kevin chuckled, breaking from the kiss. "I guess it's been awhile since you ate, huh?

well...I can fix that." Kevin grinned. he picked up a milkyway bar from Chris' desk,

he began to unwrap it. he placed it against leon's lips, Leon opened his mouth.

as Kevin stuck it into the blonde's mouth, Leon nibbled at it in small chunks.

Kevin peered at Chris and winked. Kevin took the other end of the chocolate bar into

his own mouth and began to eat away at it. Chris moaned and began to stroke himself.

as Kevin munched on the chocolate 'cock' shared between him and Leon, he was quickly

catching up to Leon's lips. between the two men's hot mouths, the chocolate started

to melt, smearing chocolate and caramel around their lips. Leon just finished the

last bit in his mouth when Kevin smashed their mouths together, a hand on the back

of Leon's head. Kevin stroked Leon's hot cock while his licked the chocolate

and caramel on Leon's lips and face. Leon was moaning louder after every stroke.

Leon gathered his courage and reached over to touch Kevin's throbbing member.

Kevin breathed a moan as he bit Leon's lower lip, squeezing the blonde's cock.

Leon's eyes lulled as he moaned in the kiss, trying his best to please his lover.

when Leon started to buck into Kevin's hand, Kevin immediately stopped and let go

of the cock. Leon whimpered miserably. Kevin stopped kissing Leon and sucked in

a breath of air. "relax, don't want you to come too soon." Kevin smiled.

Chris stopped stroking himself and grabbed Kevin's chin, kissing him and licking the

chocolatey mess from his face. Leon laid back to catch his breath.

Kevin stroked leon's hair as he nuzzled against Chris' neck. "ok, let's try again."

Chris caressed leon's thighs. Leon perked up at this, shivering as he got

goosebumps along his legs.

Kevin sat down in the chair and was leveled to Leon. Chris started to push himself

into Leon, being patient and gentle. Leon tensed at the pressure and tried his

best to relax. Kevin softly stroked his wet cock, distracting him.

Leon moaned and his ass instantly relaxed. Chris slid in more easily and paused

once he was in to the fullest. Kevin stopped stroking Leon, getting up from the

chair and climbing onto the desk. Kevin sat right behind Leon, wrapping his arms

around the blonde. Leon rested his head on Kevin's shoulder.

Chris began at a steady pace, grabbing Leon's legs. Leon arched his back and moaned

bucking rapidly. Chris grunted and tightened his grip on Leon's legs.

Kevin smirked and started to stroke Leon's cock, meeting Chris' beat.

Leon started to see spots, nearly blinded by the action paid to his body.

Kevin kissed Leon, biting his tongue. Leon gasped, squeezing his eyes.

"I-!" Leon clawed the desk as he came, bucking into Kevin's hand. Chris cried out

and rammed into Leon harder as he came closer to climax. Kevin took away his

hand and licked up Leon's essence. Chris lurched forward and almost slammed his

head into Leon's as he came. he resting his hands on the desk, catching his breath.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Chris sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "you're turn, Kev."

"yes!" Kevin grinned. Chris moved away as Kevin took Chris' place. Leon could barely

lift up his head. "more..?" Leon breathed. "you bet, I've been wanting your

sweet ass for awhile now." Kevin winked. Leon blushed but smiled, he was flattered.

"I'm going to need you to get on your hands and knees, Leon." Chris nudged Leon

gently. Leon quirked his eyebrow curiously but obeyed. once the blonde was on his

hands and knees on the desk, Kevin got up behind him and started to finger him.

Leon moaned softly, squeezing himself around the long fingers. "scoot up, babe."

Kevin nudged Leon to move up. once Leon was about in the middle of the desk, Kevin

climbed back up on the desk and caressed Leon's ass.

Chris climbed up the desk and sat on his knees in front of Leon. it clicked and Leon

started to piece together what they were planning to do, and it made him hard again.

Leon seductively swayed his ass at Kevin, begging for him to start.

Kevin chuckled and lightly spanked Leon's ass, caressing the red spot.

Chris petted Leon's head and smiled, Leon opened his mouth and allowed Chris to

slip his cock into his mouth. Leon massaged Chris' balls and moved his lips along

the throbbing length, Chris began to moan. he became louder the faster Leon sucked

on him. Kevin stood on his knees and pushed himself into Leon in one go, taking

the blonde by surprise and earning a muffled cry.

Kevin slowly began building speed, obviously not as patient as Chris.

Leon started licking Chris' cock faster, Chris brushed leon's hair soothingly.

Kevin grunted and slammed himself harder against Leon, smacking his ass every

so often. after every smack, Leon nearly bit down on Chris. Kevin reached around

and stroked Leon once again, being more rough. Chris bucked forward and threw his

head back with a loud moan. once Chris had released himself within leon's hot

mouth, Leon released the slackening member.

Kevin practically screamed his release after such a long time of holding himself

back out of patience and respect for the rookie. but it was worth it, finally having

a strong release within a beautiful willing ass was worth the wait.

Leon choked on a moan, crying out as he reached his release.

with two strong orgasms, Leon slumped on the desk with exhaustion. Kevin gently

pulled out and licked up the mess on his lover's ass.

"how was it?" Chris peered at Leon with a smile. "greaaaaaat.." Leon slurred.

Kevin snickered and ruffled Leon's hair.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

the next morning, Barry was the first to walk into the S.T.A.R.S office.

it was empty, but he could still smell something strange in the air.

as he walked closer to his desk, not only was there a huge mess on the floor.

but there was a faint odor of...sex? that's when he saw it.

he gripped the edge of his desk and saw a semen spot on the table top.

"REDFIELD! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU FUCK SOMEONE ON MY

DESK!"

over in the lounge, Kevin, Chris and Leon laid together on a couch next to a

vending machine. Chris heard the scream down the hall and could only smirk.

he looked down at his sleeping lovers, all were still naked and covered with

a blanket. probably by the end of the month, they'll all be living in the

same apartment together.

he had accomplished his three missions: piss Barry off by having sex on his desk,

get the paper work done early so he could enjoy the next two weeks with his

boyfriends-and trick Leon into believing that that same workload wasn't actually

due until next month.

but hey, the excuse worked.

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

hey, an update! (^_^)

sorry that I haven't been around as of late, my computer was infected with a Trojan and it

prevented me from accessing Microsoft word, my music, and redirected me onto other

sites. Trojans are a horrible invention, for computers. It lies to you, saying that everything

on your computer is infected and you need to buy a program to get rid of the Trojan.

Your computer isn't actually infected, it's just messing with your computer system.

Whoever invented computer Trojans needs to be shot…

Ah well, my computer is fixed now and I can continue writing stories!

I'll post another story next week. I'm not sure which one I'll post next. Maybe I'll post

up "Doctor's Orders" (GeorgexDavid) or "Gone To The Dogs" (KevinxDavid)?

Well, we'll see what happens. For now, I'm just glad that my computer is ok. For those

of you that get ticked off at Trojans, just do a System Restore of your computer.

That's all for this week, I'll post another story next time. Hope you enjoyed this story!

Lin


End file.
